Uchihasama
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Porque Sakura no debe juzgar antes de tiempo, y Sasuke se encargará de que aprenda la lección... AU. /Asco de resumen, lo sé / Actualizado 23/05/13


¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que adoro a Sakura, me cae muy bien y la quiero mucho, pero para esta historia la dejé un poco... zorra, porque era lo que necesitaba para el hilo _ ¡mil disculpas para quienes les gusta también este personaje!

* * *

><p>Acomodó por vigésima vez su ya perfecto cabello, inspiró con esmero y luciendo con una galantería excepcional su blanca y reluciente sonrisa tocó el timbre de aquella imponente y magnifica mansión que se erigía frente a ella.<p>

Su corazón palpitó con rapidez y se insultó a sí misma por no poder mantener controlado el temblor de sus manos y piernas, el fino paquete que llevaba en su mano derecha no dejaba de bambolearse gracias a ello.

El vestido elegante mas no estrafalario que llevaba puesto ceñía sus curvas tan elegantemente que sería imposible para cualquier hombre no notarla, sus senos de tamaño normal descubrían una buena parte de su blanca piel.

Ya que todavía era bien temprano en la mañana pensó que un color celeste pastel para el vestido sería perfecto.

Oyó los pasos aproximándose a la puerta e hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para controlar esa cara ansiosa que tenía, preparándose para saludar lo más cordial que sabía.

Una mucama bellísima con un traje característico de su oficio le abrió paso a la casa. Su voz era calmada y hasta relajante, realmente maravillosa. Con una linda sonrisa le dio la bienvenida y preguntó qué se le ofrecía.

—Vengo a visitar a Uchiha-sama, ¿está él despierto? –Reconocía haber moldeado su voz para sonar elegante frente a esa mujer, aunque no podía saber si funcionó o no puesto que estaba más preocupada en recorrer el interior del hogar.

Escudriñando con sus verdes ojos todo detalle: decoración, mobiliario, flores, todo.

— ¿Uchiha Sasuke-sama? –Volvió a inquirir la joven mucama. La peli rosa afirmó con algo de obviedad, ya que él era el único Uchiha que habitaba ahí, pero luego recordó haber oído algo como que Sasuke tenía un hermano mayor y creyó entender.

—Lo llamaré enseguida, por favor siéntase a gusto de pasar a la sala de espera –Con un suave ademán de manos la guió hasta allí para luego perderse por unas escaleras alfombradas de azul.

Sakura volvió a su tarea de acariciar el mechón rosado que asomaba por su hombro izquierdo, dejando la elegante bolsita que traía consigo a un lado.

Sonrió estúpidamente mirando embobada la sala, era digna de su portador. Un gusto sencillo pero muy elegante, sin dudas. Abundante en blancos, azules y rojos. Había algunas que otras cosas como por ejemplo, los cuadros, que lograban desentonar un poco. Tenían colores más bien chillones que resaltaban a simple vista, pero supuso que estaba bien tener ciertos desentonos en algunos sitios.

Jugó a cómo lo decoraría ella una vez que estuviese casada con Sasuke, y se sonrojó cual colegiala estúpida.

Ni bien lo había conocido como su jefe hace ya más de tres años, había sentido una atracción indudable hacia él. Sus absorbentes ojos ónice, su pálida y pulcra piel, su inteligencia y, por qué no, su dinero.

No estaba mal ser realista, muchas cosas le atraían del Uchiha pero el dinero era un factor muy importante. Sabía que no era la primera mujer que decidía ir tras él, pero estaba segura de que podría conseguirlo. Después de todo ella poseía cualidades que toda mujer envidiaría, un cuerpo estridente, un muy bello rostro, inteligencia y elegancia. Coincidía con los gustos del moreno sin problema alguno.

Por eso es que su plan de conquista no tenía fallo.

Había comprado un bello vestido que le ayudara a su figura, se había maquillado con exquisito gusto y después de mucho decidirlo logró adquirir un muy buen –y costoso- regalo por su cumpleaños. Y para que nadie se le adelantara en quitárselo ese día, llegó más bien madrugadora a visitarlo personalmente.

En cuanto él la viera caería rendido a sus pies y todo su esfuerzo rendiría frutos.

Ella sería la próxima Sakura Haruno de Uchiha. Rió con más estupidez en su cara, la cual con velocidad cambió por aquella derrochadora de falsa elegancia y amabilidad cuando vio a dos personas bajar de las escaleras.

Se puso de pie alisando la falda del vestido, su cabello y aclarando su voz en tiempo récord. Se cohibió un poco, y _sólo_ un poco, cuando Sasuke hizo gala de aparición con su cabello ligeramente desordenado, su camisa blanca a medio abrochar y su cara de muy pocos amigos.

La hermosa sirvienta pidió permiso y se retiró hacia donde Sakura ya no pudo ver. Ahora su atención se centraba en no parecer más aquella estúpida secretaria ante su jefe. No, ella ahora quería que él la viera como la mujer seductora que era, se encargaría con todo el esfuerzo de que así fuese.

—Uchiha-sama, muy buenos días. Espero no haberle sido inoportuna con mi visita –Sonrió.

Sasuke la miró con algún pariente cercano a la molestia. ¿Inoportuna visita? ¡Claro que lo era! Por amor de Dios, no llegaban ni a las nueve de la mañana y era sábado. Además, ¿quién le daba el derecho a una simple secretaria de aproximarse a su casa con tal confianza sin su permiso?

Pero optó por su lado cordial al responderle, pues quería que se fuese lo más pronto posible.

—Descuida ¿qué necesitas, Sakura? –El veneno en su voz fue mordaz, y estaba seguro de que ella lo notó pues pareció más incómoda súbitamente. Balbuceó como idiota unas palabras que claramente no entendió, giró un poco para tomar algo y luego se encaró hacia él con _demasiada_confianza.

—_Te_ he traído un obsequio, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Sasuke miró el objeto con envidiable desinterés. Él reconocía que para tener sólo veintiocho años conocía muy bien las mañas femeninas, sabía las de esa mujer desde la primera vez que la vio con sus patéticas e insulsas insinuaciones. _Vulgar_. Sólo eso lo describiría, una mujer barata y vulgar. No era la primera vez que en los cortos tres años conociéndose intentaba acercarse a él, pero se aseguraría de que fuese la última, ya no quería tener que soportar esas situaciones más.

Tomó el regalo con un vano _gracias_ de respuesta. Lo dejó en la mesilla a su lado y se enfrentó a ella con todas las de aclararle bien las cosas.

— ¿No vas a abrirlo? –Insistió bastante incómoda y, cómo no notarlo, ofendida.

—Lo haré después, ahora escúchame. No estoy interesado en ti, así que ya corta con todo esto, nada de lo que hagas va a cambiar mi forma de verte. Eres sólo una empleada más y ya, ¿entiendes? –Frío, breve y claro. No había manera en que ella no entendiese.

Por supuesto la mujer, que se sintió vilmente rechazada antes de tener oportunidad de atacar, con un brusco y nada elegante movimiento rompió aquella máscara que ocultaba su ponzoñosa personalidad, farfullando.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Yo sé que me miras en el trabajo, te he pillado con tus ojos en mí, no trates de ocultarlo ahora –Alegó sonriendo con una mueca que hastió la mirada del hombre.

—Eres descuidada a veces en el trabajo, tal vez por eso te miro constantemente. No sabes hacer un café sin tres previos intentos, se te confunden las órdenes más sencillas como fotocopiar unos documentos, eso reduce el desempeño de mi compañía, y es algo que no tolero. Te di tiempo porque eras nueva y quizá mejorarías con los años. Antes de predicar tus ególatras y fantasiosos sueños deberías mirar a tu alrededor ¿no crees? -Su grave voz severa acusó. Aquellos ojos penetrantes se clavaron en ella haciéndole sentir cada palabra cual puñalada filosa.

La mujer agachó su cabeza bastante reducida en ego, su pecho se había desinflado y parecía haber tocado suelo con estrepitosa velocidad. Todavía sostenía la ajena mirada, pero con más suavidad.

—Sé que soy algo torpe, pero también sé que lo que dices es sólo una farsa. No hay manera en que no me hayas deseado como mujer en todo el tiempo que llevo trabajando para ti. O… ¿es que me dices eso ahora para que no oiga alguien que está en tu casa? –Sus palabras más que para Sasuke servían de triste consuelo para ella misma- claro, es por tu hermano ¿verdad? el _otro_ _Uchiha-sama_ que vive contigo, temes que él se entere de tu relación con una empleada y te juzgue –Rió quedo, bajito. Sabía muy dentro suyo que esas opciones no tenían posibilidad, pero su parte ensoñada y cegada se aferraba a la idea.

Sasuke elevó sus cejas con cierta incógnita pero sin dejar de lado aquel amargo e intimidante semblante que lucía desde hace rato ya. Pero de pronto en un haz de luz una diminuta sonrisa surcó su cara. Una idea deliciosa pasó por su mente y se dispuso a manipular la charla para que pudiera ser cumplida.

—Verás, Sakura. A mi hermano no le importaría mucho si yo salgo contigo o con quien yo desee. La cuestión es que a mi pareja, a ella sí le molestaría –Sonrió seductor, viendo como sus palabras hacían la mella esperada al desconcertar a la chica.

Ella defendió diciendo que no le molestaría luchar contra otra mujer con tal de poseerlo. Numeró cualidades femeninas tales como el busto, la belleza, el desempeño en la cama, y aseguró con la más ferviente seguridad que ella podría superarle con creces. Exigió verla para demostrárselo.

—No creo que puedas vencerle, pero si gustas te concederé lo que pides –La sonrisa con atisbo de extrema diversión -jamás antes vista en su jefe- hizo que Sakura dudara de si la estaba tomando en serio, o había caído en un sucio truco.

Sasuke llamó a la mucama quien con anterioridad la había atendido, intercambió unas palabras que no logró oír y segundos después la joven desapareció nuevamente por la escalera. Luego de unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos a la peli rosa, oyeron los zapatos de tacón que se aproximaban por la puerta. Ella algo nerviosa elevó su vista, pero sólo era aquella doméstica que venía a decir que "_Enseguida bajaba_" y luego se retiró veloz.

Sakura se sentó nuevamente en el sofá algo abatida, cerrando sus ojos. Un flaqueo momentáneo le hizo pensar en ceder al apuesto magnate, que no tenía oportunidad de ganarle a quien sea que le hubiese robado ya el corazón. Pero rápido sacudió la opción, su orgullo no le permitiría irse a estas alturas de la carrera. Así recibiera un sacudón de la novia de Sasuke se quedaría como mujer que era para aceptarlo.

La voz del hombre de cabellera oscura anunciando a la tan ansiada mujer la sacó de sus pensamientos, y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba levantada para apreciarla. Elevó su mirada para encontrarse con la despampanante modelo de revistas capaz de vencerle, pero su boca quedó trabada y sus ojos desorbitados no entendían lo que miraban.

Allí no había ninguna modelo… no le ganaba en busto, su cabello era un desastre, no usaba ropa elegante ni maquillaje, es más, ¡ni siquiera era una mujer! El habla huyó de su garganta y miró al hombre mayor para que le diese una explicación que éste, con un gusto descaradamente grande, le otorgó.

—Sakura, él es _el otro Uchiha-sama_ que vive aquí conmigo. Mi esposo, Naruto. Como podrás recordar, creo haberte dicho que no podrías ganarle en lo que afirmabas, puesto que no es mujer y no tienes nada para competir contra él –Ah, qué satisfactorio era poder destruir los sueños ilusos y sin fundamentos de otra fémina más.

— ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? –Preguntó el recién llegado sin entender absolutamente nada de la situación. Creyó que Hinata-chan le había dicho que Sasuke lo necesitaba con urgencia, pero no parecía haber ninguna urgencia ahí. ¡Si hasta en pijama se bajó!

Haruno se sonrojó con furia a la imagen del rubio, sí, vale que fuera el hombre que le había vencido en todo aspecto; pero sería ciega si no notara por qué lo había hecho.

Un cuerpo torneado de infarto, un extremadamente sensual tatuaje en su abdomen –el cual vio sin problemas ya que no llevaba nada arriba- que le pareció irresistible, sus ojos de un azul más profundo que el cielo y un aura de sencillez que le abatió por momentos.

—Ahora que creo has entendido la situación, te pediré que te retires lo antes posible. Es mi cumpleaños y gracias a ti no pude terminar de recibir mi regalo –Sonrió con toda la condenada perversión que podía poseer, pasando su brazo por la cintura del rubio quien le recriminó bastante enojado por la poca compostura frente a visitas.

La mujer tiñó su cara de un carmesí violento y pidiendo disculpas por toda la molestia se largó a la puerta casi corriendo.

—No creo que vuelva a molestarnos jamás., ¿tú qué dices? –Acotó el moreno riendo suave para luego aproximarse a los labios ajenos y apresarlos en un muy húmedo contacto.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron con ansias y necesidad, dejando escapar delgados hilillos de saliva. Las pálidas manos del mayor recorrieron el desnudo pecho logrando que el portador de tal reaccionara.

—Digo que si no subes conmigo ahora mismo te quedarás sin regalo de cumpleaños por hoy, y el resto de la semana –Amenazó con bastante excitación aferrándose a su cuello.

Sasuke rió.

— ¿Por qué perder tiempo subiendo escaleras si podemos hacerlo aquí? –Y con un último movimiento audaz, tumbó a su pareja en el suelo dispuesto a cobrarse con intereses el tiempo perdido con la inoportuna e indeseada visita.

Naruto claro está, no se opuso a pedir préstamos para aumentar los intereses…


End file.
